Moments Like These
by Snowflake Enigma
Summary: She often wondered if his lingering touches ever meant anything. He is often worried that someday she'll leave him. What comes in the future will come, there's no use thinking so much about it. For now, moments like these are all they have and it would be foolish of them not to live in it. HinaYachi


**Author's Note** : Hi! I'm actually new here. And this is my very first time writing a story and a smut at that, so forgive me if they're OOC. Also I'm apologizing in advance if there are some grammatical errors here and there. Oh, and I also do not own any of these characters, only the story.

* * *

 **Moments Like These**

It's a bit late, no, it's very late in the evening and judging by how the wind has gotten much colder than before, it is certain that winter will arrive sooner than anyone has anticipated. It is then that Yachi knew she must not waste any more time in changing clothes lest she'll be facing the much colder, much harsher winds as the night progresses.

No one expected that someone would still be around the volleyball gymnasium, especially Yachi. She hadn't expected anyone to come near the girl's changing room since everyone has nearly gone home. So when Yachi hears footsteps coming at the door, she immediately regrets having not locked the door in the haste of changing quickly and in trust that no one else would come in there. She was just halfway in changing her clothes, goddamnit!

She slowly turned her head to the door and watched the doorknob twist in its place. She is totally freaking out, she racks her brain of the possibilities of whom the intruder might be and what it wants from her. None of those possibilities ensured that she would get out of the room alive. She grabbed the nearest thing that she could find to be her defense which in this case is her school uniform. She debated whether to really use her uniform as a weapon or use it to cover herself up. Her little debate was abrupted as the door finally opened to reveal a figure.

She struggled to cover her chest and finally looked up to see who it was.

"Hitoka" the figure said with intensity. Could it be...

Her eyes widened.

'This is insane' she thought.

* * *

Well, it was not unusual that volleyball practice has made it past the usual club activity hours and dragged on late in the evening. When she said 'volleyball practice', she meant 'Hinata and Kageyama deciding to practice some more just cause' they felt that they haven't had enough' and of course everyone else went home and studied for the upcoming exams before winter break. The two just simply chose volleyball over studying.

'We're second-years now, and they are still like that.' Yachi sighs, 'It's not like it is bad to like volleyball that much but to have interest in your studies even just for a bit wouldn't hurt either!'. If only Daichi-san was here to scold them and threaten their lives for overworking too much, things would be easier. But since their former captain was not here, Yachi did what she does best. She stayed and supported them.

Still despite that, she could have just refused, trust them that they'll be okay and leave them be, couldn't she? Apparently, Hinata looking straight into her eyes and silently asking her to stay was her weakness. In honesty, Hinata Shoyo, just the person itself was her weakness. That look; it's like him saying that he needed her, desperately. She also noticed a hint of something else dancing in those eyes but didn't know what it was. It froze her on the spot, feelings that she shouldn't feel for a friend started emerging again. Damn him for making her feel this way but how could she refuse? And it's just like that, she agreed to stay. It was also the same eyes that done her in many times before and the same gaze that put their friendship in danger three months ago.

 _Hinata had asked her to help him study after school and they decided that they would study at her house since it would be convenient for her._ _"Well, it's perfect! If we finished late, I wouldn't have to worry about you going home late in the night" he assured her._

 _Since Kageyama opted to study on his own and her mother is away on a business trip, it was just the two of them. Alone together. That thought made her nervous and flustered at the same time, she wondered if he also felt the same. But seeing the state he was in, there are clearly some other things on his mind._

 _"So what part did you have a difficulty in understanding the lesson?" Yachi asked. Hinata stared blankly at her, totally unfocused._

 _"Uh all of it, I guess?" he flashed a smile at her. She was totally aware that Hinata had been acting weirder than usual. It's like all of his energy was drained from his body and it seemed like he's sad and worried at the same time. She didn't know what brought this mood unto him but she's certain that something's wrong._

 _"Let's study idiomatic expressions in English first, okay?" she proceeded pointing at the writings on her notebook, "So when someone's crying crocodile tears, it simply means that their tears were not real, that they were faking their emotions it—" she stopped. There it was again, his mind was somewhere off into the distance. "H-Hinata, you're distracted. What's bothering you?" she asked as she moved closer to his side. She realized late in their first year that what she had for Hinata was not admiration anymore, it has become past more than that. But knowing him, Yachi knew that he was so in love in volleyball that romantic relationships wouldn't even cross his mind. It became her duty to support him and indulge in what little moments that they have including this one. Sometimes she wondered if those lingering touches of his meant anything or it was just her imagination._

 _"Yacchan, I-I'm just worried, it'll be time for the spring tournament soon and I'm not sure if I'm confident with how I am right now." he confessed as he looked in her eyes, "I remember someone saying that without Daichi-san, Sugawara-san and Asahi-san, our defenses will be full of holes." Yachi didn't know what to say or do so she placed both of her hands on his cheek, silently comforting him. This side of him was rare, it was not often that Hinata would express that he was not confident in himself. He would just usually train and practice harder to make up for what he feels he is lacking, he wouldn't usually sulk or think too much about it. "I just couldn't help but feel like it's my responsibility to make up for their loss. I know it's selfish of me to think that way," he laughed a humorless laugh averting her gaze, "But the drive to be even stronger just wouldn't go away and I feel guilty for trying to fill their roles on my own when it should be with the team."_

 _"That's not true, Hinata," she said looking directly in his eyes, "Nobody would blame you for feeling that way, I think everyone on the team is thinking about it, too; how it would be hard for everyone since the third-years are gone. You're everything but selfish."_

 _And something happened that made her lose her breath, Hinata thoughtlessly connected their foreheads together. Brown eyes met wide light brown ones. Time stood still, suddenly they had forgotten what it was they were talking about. There was only him and her. She didn't dare move an inch, she stayed still and followed Hinata's gaze. It was directed at her lips. He was looking intently at it._

 _It was just now that he notice how delicious it looks and he wonders how it would taste on his own tongue. There it was. He has that look of intensity in his eyes, he flashed her a look of hunger that says he needed her now, right now. Wait, he has to back it up a bit. Yachi is his friend right? And it's wrong to have impure thoughts of his friend dancing on his mind, it's inappropriate! Just what kind of person is he?! All logical thinking flew out the window as he watched how Yachi unconsciously licked her lips. He followed the movement and tasted her lips, earning him a gasp of surprise from her. Sweet, she tasted sweet like cherry, just as he thought. "You taste like heaven, Hitoka" he murmured as she blushed madly at the way he used her name. He leaned in again, this time capturing her lips with force and urgency that she was sure she'll drown in it if she hadn't tangled her fingers in his hair._

 _She made no move of protest neither had she kissed him back, she was too shocked. She can't believe it, what does this even mean? Will this change everything? She was brought out of her daze when he bit her lower lip for entrance and that's when she decided that there was no use in overthinking things right now. She'll just cherish this moment just as she always did with the moments that he has with her. She closed her eyes and melted onto the kiss, kissing him back with equal fervor. He nibbled at her lower lip asking again for entrance and this time she finally let him in. And that's the last thing she remembered._

 _Everything else that came after was such a blur. But it definitely involved a lot of kissing, undressing, breaking, groaning, moaning, tangling of limbs, mixing of sweat, contact of skin to skin and finally collapsing onto the bed. They lost their first with each other, their firsts in everything just in a matter of hours. The morning after was well, indescribable. They woke up in each other's arms and greeted each other good morning's while millions of questions were dancing around their heads. They both felt happy, scared and guilty at the same time. She thought that it was stupid of her to take advantage of his emotional state while he thought that it was unforgivable of him to lose control at her like that but neither of them felt regret only guilt. They both lost control. They were silent and held each other until time came when they had to prepare to go to school. It was Hinata who broke the silence, "Yachi, I'll walk you home after school, we'll talk about this. I'll be going ahead, it'll raise a lot of questions if we went to school together, won't it?" he gave a small smile at her and left. The first thing she noticed in what he said was how 'Hitoka' became 'Yachi' again on his lips._

 _Going together at school or not, it still raised a lot of questions. Questions on why Yachi was limping a little and looked as if she hadn't had enough sleep, and why does Hinata's school uniform looked disheveled and crumpled this early in the morning. Well, at least no one suspected that they were together last night. When the time came to talk, they both agreed that they were not ready to have a relationship and that they shall remain friends. Truth is they were just afraid that if things wouldn't work out for them as a couple, they couldn't go back to what they had as friends. Another thing is that, Hinata knows he has strong feelings for Yachi but he wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship with anyone yet. The time, the affection and the perks that came with it, Hinata wasn't sure he would be able to fill in the role of a boyfriend, it was overwhelming for him. However, he loved being with her, loved to touch her and kiss her!_

 _Yachi was a bit disappointed; she thought they would be together. But she's happy that he has such strong feelings for her just not enough to make him commit to her. She is willing to sacrifice what she had just to make him happy, even her feelings. She steeled her resolve and offered a solution to Hinata's predicament; be friends with benefits._

* * *

"Hitoka" Hinata said with intensity.

Her eyes widened.

'This is insane' she thought.

There he stood still in his sports gear, dripping in sweat. She held her clothes tighter to herself. It's only been days since he last had her and some bruises he had made hadn't even fully recovered yet!

It has been three months since they agreed to her proposition and during those trysts that they had, Yachi had learned that Hinata doesn't handle pressure and stress very well. He is the one who would always initiate their meet-ups and it was at those times that he would release his frustrations on their fucking. Thus, he was often rough with her and given his stamina a limp was always sure to follow.

She lost count of the times that she would go to school limping and full of bruises, of course she was careful so that no one would notice. But there were also times where he was gentle with her, it was those times where he would make love to her just because. They never worried about impregnation since Yachi is on birth control and they would avoid meet-ups on the days where she is most fertile.

She also noticed that they both called each other different names whenever they are in one of their meet-ups, Hinata would call her 'Hitoka' and she also sometimes unconsciously called him 'Shoyo-sama'. It was embarrassing when she first blurted it out, it was when he was painfully teasing her, she can't help it! He was so controlling, demanding and dominating that she couldn't help but feel like a slave and Hinata was her master. Whereas Yachi had absolute admiration to the bubbly and energetic side of Hinata, this side is something that she feared and loved all the same. This side of him never fails to make her weak in the knees and her desire for him only made stronger. Maybe, she's a masochist and maybe that's also the reason why she agreed to this in the first place. This man is truly insane and insatiable and irresistible at the same time.

Hinata took a step forward and closed the door shut, locking it in the process. His eyes held lust, desire and…

Now she knew what was different in his gaze earlier, it held fury. She hadn't done anything wrong, has she? She looked at him again. Oh, it wasn't directed at her but it still scared her and at the same time she also felt terribly excited. And she didn't understand why, it's the first time that she'd seen it. Most times when he's angry or frustrated, he'd lose control and immediately release it upon her but this was different. He is thinking and calm even, though his aura permeated something that would make anyone go on their knees. It made her lose her mind.

"H-Hinata? What are you doing here? Have you finished cleaning up already? W-Where's Kageyama-kun?" Yachi asked hurriedly, although she knew it was stupid of her to ask what he is doing here, it's already painfully obvious.

His mouth twitched into a scowl as he heard Kageyama's name, "You already know why I'm here. I told the idiot to go ahead already and that I would walk you home. And why would you ask about him? Huh Hitoka?" he spat the last question out. He was definitely angry, no doubt about it.

He reached for her hands and made a move to remove them from her chest. He threw her uniform somewhere haphazardly. She can't fight him in this, he's much stronger than her. "Hinata, why are yo—" he silenced her with a searing kiss and wasted no time in exploring her mouth. She tried to fight a little but always loses in this kind of battle. Yachi only had time to put her skirt and stockings on before Hinata arrived, although she was bare at the top she couldn't feel the cold as he was enveloping her in his heat. His tongue on hers and the things that it does to her body, it made her blush madly.

He parted for air and said authoritatively, "Wrong answer, Hitoka. And that's Shoyo-sama to you". This tone of his is definitely one of the things why she thought of him as his master.

He needed her, he needed to be in her. He had heard other guys talked about her, on how she had grown this past year and how she went from 'cute' to 'attractive'. It made his blood boil, how dare them talk about her like that when he's in there! When he was about to lose his temper, he remembered how he doesn't have the right to fend off other guys that wanted to make a move on her. He doesn't own her. When they entered this arrangement, they made it clear that both of them could leave whenever they wanted to or if one of them found someone else they're free to leave. It has been a whirlwind of emotions for him and at that moment one thing is for sure, it made him mad to the core to think that some bastard could take Yachi away from what they have now. He sent a look at Yachi, silently pleading her to stay and it worked. He just had to have her.

He is desperate for her, he makes it to her jaw, licked the sweat off her neck and placed open-mouthed kisses downwards to her breasts. He held her in place and pushed her to the wall earning a gasp from her. He proceeded to start another heated kiss and placed his hands on her wrists trapping it against the wall. It was clear that he has no intent in going easy on her, she'll just have to take it hard and rough. She instinctively attached both of her legs in Hinata's hips and placed her hands in his neck when he released her wrists. Yachi hadn't had time to compose herself when Hinata suddenly breathed hotly in her ear and grounded his hips against hers all the while kneading her breasts.

"Shoyo-s-sama, mm" she whimpered in his shoulder.

This is too much, she can feel his erection pressing against her wetness and it didn't help that Hinata was purposely grinding his hips onto hers torturously. She found her hands in his hair and tried to pull it with force just enough that he'll know what pain he is causing her. To hell with walking normally the next day, she wanted him now. She made a move to remove his shorts but he abruptly stopped her hands and threw it away from his body.

"No, you don't, Hitoka. I'm the one in charge here" he said firmly.

She pouted and he briefly made eye contact with her before removing his shirt, tossing it to the side. His body glistened with sweat from their earlier practice and she couldn't help but admire his form, he had definitely grown, his body became well-built with muscles. She wanted to run her hands into his chest, arms, she wanted to feel him practically everywhere and just thinking about it made her feel hot all over. The smell of sweat and the heat that radiated from him, she couldn't contain herself and launched forward to feel him all over her own.

He pressed himself against her, he wanted to feel her skin to skin all the while kissing her madly as if she was water and he hadn't drank for years. When he released her, she was a moaning mess in his arms. "Please, hah… no more, ah Shoyo… sama. Now." she moaned and pleaded.

They were in agreement. He wanted to be inside her now, and if it dragged on any longer he was sure he'll go mad. He stripped her of her panties and pulled out his erection, positioning himself. Groaning, he entered her forcefully, pinning her back to the wall. They both moaned. They could feel each other's heat and sweat mixing with each other. While he was not very blessed in height, his DNA compensated in other areas. The force was not enough to completely bury himself inside of her, there are some inches left of him waiting to enter her. Without warning, he pulled out and rammed in again with more force this time. Yachi let out a hiss of pain at his ear. He was rougher than usual, she already told him that he has to warn her every time he does this, he is not only lengthy but he is also thick and it would hurt her a bit if he was too impatient. Once he is satisfied in completely burying himself in her, he proceeded to thrust in and out of her setting a fast pace.

She clinged to his neck, "Ahh—mm, so deep… nggh so full… Shoyo-sama" she murmured incoherently.

His thrusts are firm, quick and unrelenting, there was no other sound in the room except for Yachi's high-pitched moans and the constant wet sounds of skin slapping against skin. He alternatively switches between slowing his thrusts to a grind just to torture her and giving fast-paced hard thrusts that is sure to leave bruises on her hips. With the force that he was sliding her up against the wall, her back would undoubtedly have scratches in the morning. And she didn't care at this point. She glanced down to which they where connected at the hips and watched his cock go in and out of her, pumping her mercilessly. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulder but Hinata's gaze was intently fixed on her breasts, mesmerized by how it bounces up and down in sync with his movements. It made him want to fuck her harder until dawn breaks into the horizon and she could no longer walk on her own.

"Fuck, Hitoka—", with a grunt Hinata suddenly flipped her on her stomach, forced her to face the wall, lifted up her skirt and re-entered her again from behind. "You are mine," he heatedly whispered on her ear, "Mine only." He emphasized each word with every hard shove, burying himself to the hilt. 'He's so out of control. It's too hot, this is too much' she thought helplessly. The sound of Hinata's balls slapping her harshly in the ass everytime he pushed, made her bit her lip wantonly. She was just about to brace herself for another particularly hard thrust when they heard the clinking of keys from the school guard probably checking the school grounds. Yachi expected Hinata to stop his movements but he didn't, instead he only increased his pace, pumping in and out of her harder than ever. She turned around and looked at him pointedly as if to remind him that there was someone outside, he just stared back and gave her a sly grin as if to challenge her.

"Shoyo-sama" she whispered as she gritted her teeth to prevent herself from making any sound. He placed his left arm on top of her hand that was in the wall and positioned his other arm on her waist and…bit her shoulder. The rush of pain and pleasure through her system and Hinata's consistent pace of fucking her made her break her resolve. She wouldn't be able to prevent the sound coming from her mouth anymore, she had to think fast.

"Arghh, mmph" she proceeded to bite Hinata's left arm that was on top of hers to muffle her scream and earned her a little groan from Hinata. She continued to cover her mouth with Hinata's arm, obediently taking all hard shoves and thrusts that he'd thrown her way. His hold on her waist was so tight that he would certainly leave handprint bruises on them. When they can no longer hear the school guard, Yachi immediately reprimanded Hinata. "S-shoyo-sama, ahh.. what—if, nggh, we-we were ahh caught?. Yo-you're so mean." she managed to say in between thrusts. "But we're not caught, are we? Nnggh, fuck, so good, Hitoka" he murmured against her skin. He can feel that she's close with the way her moans were a pitch higher every time he rammed her in. He quickened his pace and placed both of his hands on her breasts then bit her again this time on her neck marking her, damn that would be hard to hide.

That did the trick, Yachi opened her palms and closed them again into fists screaming in ecstasy as she convulsed and squeezed Hinata, reaching her climax. "Ahhh! Shoyo…sama" she screamed absentmindedly.

He doesn't want to end this yet, he wants to cherish this, he wants to remember every little detail of this moment so he would never ever forget this if ever Yachi were to be taken away from him. But nothing lasts forever and this he know. With a few more violent thrusts, he came. "Hitoka, arggh fuck-" he groaned as he released a full load inside of her. This was his own way of marking his territory, planting a part of himself inside her. She could feel its heat spreading on her insides. The feeling of his cum unloading inside of her made her bit her lip as she came again. He rested his head on her sweat-covered shoulder as they were both trying to catch their breaths. Relishing in what they had just done, they stayed like that for a few more seconds. She could feel his essence slowly escaping out of her.

"Please, stay with me Yachi Hitoka. Don't leave me, please." Hinata said as he kisses her shoulder. "Don't ever forget me."

Now she understood where all that fury came from. Well, not all of it but she somehow guessed that it had to do with her being gone. She was always taken aback, even after how many times it happens, by how fast Hinata shifts from the controlling master to the sweet little man that she knew and it never fails to make her fall in love with him again. She loved this part of him just as much. She turned around, cupped his cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 'He is finally starting to realize it' she thought and smiled at him knowingly.

"What is that supposed to mean? Hey, you didn't give me an answer!" Hinata exclaimed, running his hand through his orange hair in confusion.

"Hinata, you didn't ask a question," Yachi replied.

"Well, that's true. But still-!" he tried to argue.

"Silly" she giggled, "I'll always be here with you. I won't leave th-that is unless you asked me to."

She smiled sweetly at him and turned to pick her things up, but as soon as she took a step she felt dizzy and found that her legs doesn't have the strength to stand anymore. Hinata caught her before Yachi fell to the ground.

"I've overdone it again, huh? Looks like I'll just have to carry you home myself." he said cooly as he smiled smugly at her, feeling proud of himself to what he did to her.

'S-so annoying,' she sighs, 'and adorable at the same time.'

What comes in the future will come, there's no use thinking so much about it.

For now, moments like these are all they have and it would be foolish of them not to live in it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It was quite lengthy, wasn't it? I've just recently got hooked on to Haikyu! and I immediately fell in love with this pairing. They're just cute and very shippable! I'm also disappointed at the lack of HinaYachi fics around here so I made one! I actually intend to write more of them in the future. Well, let me know what you think.


End file.
